User talk:Justanothergrunt
Hello Hey there, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Halo-Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask 'em at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you simply ask the person the created it if you can on their talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) INV You are allowed to do both UNSC and The Covenant --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you need to get an invite or request invitation from the maker. In this case, the maker is Ptowery, but you got an invite. Now, you need to go to the page and list your name either under the UNSC, Covenant, or both lists. Then, under that, in the same fashion as Ptowery, you'll put your name and information about the character(s) you wish to enter into the game. Also, read the notices. They are important. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) UH-OH! our page has a problem... And it appears its with your signature.. a font error it appears! Do you think you could fix it? if not, i will be forced to reconstruct your signature on the page. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ...Nevermind, ive fixed it! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Hmm... Im not sure i understand. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I see... I ment traitors of the unsc otherise "HUMANS" (the oppisite of covenant Heritics) --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ??????????--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) _____________________PTOwErY NO! Heritics are NOT out of the question! and yes you may be HUMAN!!! rebels RE:Leon Polski As long as nothing important or life changing (gets arm blown off, KIA, de/promoted) happens, sure. 21:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :As long as nothing important or life changing that I'm not okay with doesn't happen, sure the connection between out two characters can continue. 23:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hope you join --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. -SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) If you want just add somebody under Unknown Allegiance'. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can just to tell you my Atenian charater has the power to create 1. fire 2. liquid fire and 3. solid fire jsut telling ya :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Signing name Dear justanothergrunt, When signing your name, instead of typing User: justanothergrunt type --~~~~ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well he is kinda, but right now he is protecting someone --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask who the UFF is sided with?--Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) No, you didn't have to ask. I was just curious.Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC)